Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Huey, Dewey, and Louie are three young Ducks who are the nephews of Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck. They debuted in the 1938 short, Donald's Nephews where they get up to mischief with their uncle. In Kingdom Hearts, they work for Cid in Traverse Town. The three of them appeared with Pooh and Tigger in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Pooh and his friends met them and the other DuckTales gang in Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Trivia *In most of their appearances, the three were voiced by the late Russi Taylor. Their other voice actors respectively are TBA. **Taylor voiced young Donald in the DuckTales ('17) season 2 episode Last Christmas. **Pudi voiced their Cartoon All-Stars co-star Brainy Smurf in Smurfs: The Lost Village. **Schwartz voiced Leonardo in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will make their first guest appearence in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park and they will guest star in the rest of Winnie the Pooh/Jurassic Park films. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Scrooge McDuck and Webby will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi,The Digidestnied and their Digimon Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, and Florrie in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will face Sa'luk, Bowser, The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Harley Quinn, Scar, Dr. Blowhole, and Hexxus in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole, Pooh's Adventures of Stuart Little,'' Pooh's Adventures of Transformers: The Ride, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will see Ash Ketchum and his friends again in Ash's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will make their first appearance in a Dinosaur crossover and meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar Meets Pinocchio. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will join the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Say Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Brave, and more. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie will join Team Robot in Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie Gallery Clipduckstop.gif|Huey, Dewey and Louie from the old DuckTales Huey,_Dewey_&_Louie.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie from Quack Pack as Teenagers Category:Animal characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Ducks Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Birds Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Nephews Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Groups Category:Triplets Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Sora's Adventures Team (Toonwriter) Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Trios Category:Troublemakers Category:Show Off Category:Sore Losers Category:Characters voiced by Russi Taylor Category:Characters voiced by Tony Anselmo Category:Characters voiced by Bobby Moynihan Category:Characters voiced by Ben Schwartz Category:Characters voiced by Danny Pudi Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Padawans Category:The Lion Guard Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)